


The One With the Cereal

by har1ey_quinn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Stiles, Derek deserves an award, Established Relationship, Humor, and there's cereal!, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/har1ey_quinn/pseuds/har1ey_quinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles first comes across the cereal box on his trip to the grocery store, he spends five minutes laughing in the <i>Cereal, Oatmeal and Granola Bars</i> aisle as he leans against the shelves in support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With the Cereal

When Stiles first comes across the cereal box on his trip to the grocery store, he spends five minutes laughing in the _Cereal, Oatmeal and Granola Bars_ aisle as he leans against the shelves in support. A little old lady eyes him worriedly as he clutches a box against his chest while grinning widely. He salutes her (ignoring her little twitch of surprise at being caught staring) as he places the box in his cart and proceeds down the aisle to finish his shopping.

He can’t keep the grin off his face. He can’t wait for a certain _Alpha_ (he lets out a giggle) to see the cereal box.

*

There’s a cereal box in his pantry.

He resists rolling his eyes at himself because obviously, if there’s going to be any cereal boxes, it’ll be in the pantry. But he doesn’t remember buying it and this is something he would definitely remember buying- but he didn’t.

This has Stiles written all over it.

Derek is still staring at the cereal box (he moved it to the counter) when Stiles flounders into the kitchen, breathing heavily like he ran a marathon, “Did-did you see it? Oh g-good, you did!” He grins widely. “Dude, isn’t it awesome!? It’s like it was made for you!”

Derek gives him an unimpressed look. “You’re an idiot.”

Stiles waves a hand at him dismissively as he saunters (trips and flails) over to the counter and picks up the cereal. “Dude.” Stiles continues to smile. “ _Alpha_ -Bits.”  He gives the box a shake. “Clearly, it was made for you.”

Derek sighs. He doesn’t know why he likes the teen. “It’s a play on _alphabets_ , Stiles.”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “I got that from you know, the letter-shaped cereals on the cover. But come on, you have to admit, it’s kinda funny. Like, imagining itty bitty Alphas. So cute.” He smiles at the box again.

Derek walks over to Stiles and wraps his arms around his waist, nosing at soft skin on Stiles’ temple. “You’re still an idiot.”

Stiles sticks his tongue out at him before a sly look comes across his face. Nothing good ever comes from that look. He shifts slightly, his hip deliberately pressing against a very important part on Derek’s body. The corner of his lips raise crookedly in that cocky little smile of his as he winks, “Well, I certainly wouldn’t mind _your_ Alpha-Bits in me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this, honestly, I have better things to be writing about.
> 
> On another note, Comic-con was awesome :D I saw the whole cast- except for freaking O'brien, I was very upset about that but other than that, it was great. And omg, you all should see this [picture](http://psycho-delyc.tumblr.com/post/93373960565/) I took, I thought it was hilarious. 
> 
> Also, this week's TW episode- what the hell? No. But that's a whole other discussion.
> 
> As always, my tumblr is [here](http://psycho-delyc.tumblr.com/) and you can leave hello's, a summary of your day, or prompts there (:


End file.
